do_not_feed_the_monkeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Emails
Note: This article is a stub. Overview At 19:30 on Day 1 the Club sends the following email: Sender: The Primate Observation Club Subject: Voluntary observation studies Dear Member, As a Club member, we invite you to collaborate in our wildlife "Observation studies." To do so, you will need to provide us with certain information about some of the cages loaded in your MonkeyVision. Once we have verified that your information is correct, you will be compensated for your work. We remind you that these are VOLUNTARY assignments and that declining to participate will not affect your relationship with the Club in any way. If you are interested in collaborating, keep an eye on your e-mail. The Primate Observation Club Within 1-2 days after a certain cage becomes visible, the Club will send an email with a question about it. There are several types of emails the player may receive. Special observation study No matter if the answer is correct or incorrect, special studies almost always negatively affect the plant and always affect the cage's storyline as the Club gets involved. The player has 5 days to figure out the answer. Sender: The Primate Observation Club Subject: SPECIAL observation study in Cage ## Dear Member, The Club is conducting an important study and we request your special collaboration as the observer of cage ##. Please reply to this e-mail if you know the answer to the following question: - ? If the information is correct, you will be rewarded for your work in the amount of $XX This offer will expire in 5 days. The Primate Observation Club Routine observation study Routine studies have no effect on the plant or the cage's storyline but merely provide a compensation when answered correctly. The reward seems to randomly be either $70 or $75. The player has 5 days to figure out the answer. Sender: The Primate Observation Club Subject: Routine observation study in Cage ## Dear Member, For the purpose of enhancing our database on animal behavior, we request your voluntary collaboration as the observer of cage ##. Please reply to this e-mail if you can answer the following question: - ? If your information is correct, you will be rewarded for your work in the amount of $XX This offer will expire in 5 days. The Primate Observation Club Answered correctly Sender: The Primate Observation Club Subject:RE: Routine observation study in Cage ## Dear Member, After verifying the relevant details, we are pleased to inform you that the information you sent us is CORRECT. Therefore, we just transferred the agreed reward to you: - $XX Thank you very much for contributing to our database on animal behavior. The Primate Observation Club Answered incorrectly Sender: The Primate Observation Club Subject:RE: Routine observation study in Cage ## Dear Member, After verifying certain details, we regret to inform you that the information you sent us is ERRONEOUS. Therefore, you will not be receiving a reward for your work. The Primate Observation Club Questions and Answers * Attic: What is the name of the primate living in cage #? Leslie Dooley. * Elderly Home: What is the adress where cage # is located? 45 Sunny Side Street. * Countryside: In which town is cage # located? Browning Fields. Category:Gameplay & Mechanics